


round 2 game 1

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, author addresses their horniness for mrazek after That Save, is this good? absolutely not, not saying Turbo has a height thing but he did caption that pic w isner "Long and Short", please read it anyways, rewards for shutout, size difference (subtle), so you tell me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after back to back overtime wins and petr's second shutout of the playoffs, teuvo feels like his goalie deserves a reward. petr rather enthusiastically accepts.





	round 2 game 1

Rod had called off the post-game workout after Petr’s shutout, which was good, because Teuvo wasn’t sure he’d have the energy for this otherwise. His lips were dark, swollen after a night of chewing them.

 

The post-game interviews were done, and they were back by now at the hotel. Teuvo knocked at Petr’s door. He looked down at his feet, shifting weight between them, staring at the ugly carpet as he did so. The door opened, and he looked up between his lashes at the taller man.

 

 “Turbo? What are you doing here?” Petr asked, his eyes dark, and heavy. Teuvo had noticed years ago that goalies all had the same stare, and this one was no different. His playoff beard was coming through, which was a bit annoying. Honestly, he and Svech were the only players struggling with this. Even Sepe’s moustache was coming in better, for all that it looked like he’d rolled in dirt. _Not the fucking point, Teukka_ , he thought, willing himself to focus.

 

“I wanted to check on you. That puck got you right in the neck, did you want anything for it?” Teuvo said smoothly. He caught his bottom lip in a bite, letting it flush deeper red, watching as Petr's eyes followed the motion. “I’ve got some free hands.”

 

Petr nodded, stepping away to let Teuvo inside. “Yes, actually. That sounds good. Could you rub my neck?”

 

Teuvo responded with a nod, coming in further into his goalie's room, sliding off his shoes as he did.

 

Petr removed his gray t-shirt and very courteously ignored the hitch in Teuvo’s breathing, continuing on. “Thank you. Nothing’s hurt, but it feels weird, you know.”

 

Teuvo nodded and steadily reached up, hands rough as they worked across his goaltender’s neck and shoulders. Petr groaned at the feeling, and Teuvo ignored his own reaction to the noise, to the muscles beneath him. He’d seen it before in the locker room but had never _seen_ it, not like this: tanned, smooth, glowing in the room's dim lighting, and tall enough for the difference to be registered in Teuvo's gut. Petr was one of the only teammates he outweighed, and despite his height, he felt larger here, in the quiet hotel room, surrounded only by the sounds of his own breathing and Petr’s soft moans as Teuvo's hands worked over him.

 

Finally, Teuvo had relaxed that knot in the shoulders, and Petr shuddered, pulled him in close until all Teukka could see were those dark eyes on his. “Thanks, Turbo.”

 

“You had a shutout, Petr. You should be,” and here, Teuvo looked down at Petr’s lips, finally, finally, and tried not to let the nerves in his voice be heard, “rewarded _.”_

Petr caught him by the chin and kissed him, thank God, because that line was almost embarrassingly stupid, and if it hadn't worked, Sepe would probably laugh at him forever. Luckily, hockey players were in general a bit stupid, which worked well for Teuvo. He responded hungrily to Petr's mouth, because fuck if that hadn’t made him dizzy. The sensations were all a bit much, from the scratch of Petr's beard along his skin to the greed with which Petr groped him.

 

Teuvo pulled back, muttering despite himself, “you were fucking hot out there. Fucking saved us, how many goddamn times…”

 

“Thirty-one, I think,” Petr replied cockily, but his blush ruined the arrogance of it, and his glowing smile took Teukka aback.

 

“Thirty one fucking times,” Teuvo corrected, going back to those wet lips, “kept us in, you gorgeous fucking….”

 

Petr laughed shakily, his blush growing a bit more. Teuvo was happy to look at how far it went down, but fuck, he really had more important things to do right now. “Is it okay if I blow you, Petr?”

 

Petr looked as red as Teuvo’d ever seen him, and the heat of it nearly took him out. “Yes! Yes, that would be. Very good, yes.”

 

Teuvo pushed Petr by the hips onto the bed, before sinking to his knees on the plush carpet. He breathed against the outline of Petr’s dick. Fuck, finally. Petr twirled his hands in his hair, gently cradling his head.

 

“You know, you can treat me a bit more roughly,” Teuvo said, not looking above to Petr. If he had, he’d have seen the reverent look in those dark eyes, as the hands in his hair tightened their grip. Petr was generally excitable, but now, fuck, he was obviously excited. _That’s more like it_ , thought Teuvo, slipping his own hands into Petr’s loose fit sweats to pull out his cock.

 

He tested out Petr's feel before sinking his mouth more fully onto him, listening for the hissing moan of the man above him. Gratified by the pull of hands in his hair. He felt the cock around his mouth, sucking, looking up into the heavy gaze of Petr Mrazek. The man groaned.

 

“Your lips are fucking made for this, fuck, you’re gorgeous, _nádherný_ , fuck,” Petr moaned out, his hand retreating briefly from Teuvo's hair to brush along his stretched lips. His eyes flickered along Teuvo's face. He spread his fingers through his hair and Teuvo regretted cutting it shorter, because those rough hands felt wonderful, tugging and spreading against his head.

 

It was hard to smirk around the cock in his mouth, but each glowing sound of praise from the body above him drove him close to it. He focused instead on hollowing his cheeks, pulling off and licking around him before going in again, repeat, repeat, his hands stilling Petr’s hips before they bucked. Petr moaned and tapped Teuvo in warning. Teuvo ignored it, let him come into his mouth before pulling off and swallowing.

 

"Fuck, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Petr gasped, saying something in Czech before dragging Teuvo back to his mouth, kissing into him, tasting himself in the process. His hands groped down the Finn’s body, pulling under his shorts, roughly sliding around his dick.

 

Teuvo could have given him lube to make the process nicer, but his mouth was a bit occupied, and honestly, he was a bit too turned on to give a shit about _niceness_. The drag of the hand around him made him itch with anticipation, and he moaned into Petr’s mouth. The man was leaner than him, but taller, and he was pulling Teuvo up into him while pulling around his cock, and the sensation was too much. Too, too much.

 

Teuvo pulled his hands off of Petr’s shoulders to drag off his pants completely, easing a leg around his goalie’s own as they sunk further onto the bed. He came, abruptly, as Petr displayed that incredible flexibility in the new position.  _Fuck, goalies_...

 

Teuvo slid off him, keeping a hand around the Czech as he caught his breath. “I’m going to – shower.” He forced himself up and out of the bed, as Petr caught his wrist and kissed him again.

 

“Give me five minutes and I’ll join you,” Petr laughed, his face red in the dim lights of the room. Teuvo smiled back before he fled to the shower to wash the cum off himself before it got yet more disgusting.

 

Petr joined him, as promised, his frame making the hotel’s shower a close fit. He seemed less focused on cleaning rather than groping, but _fuck_ if it didn’t make Teuvo horny again. His eyes and mouth both were dark, and greedy, and insistent; his teeth biting into Teuvo’s shoulder and chest with his tongue worrying into the marks.

 

They stumbled out of the shower and back to the bedroom, where Petr had apparently changed the sheets in Teuvo’s absence. Sleepily, Teuvo made to leave for the door, but Petr caught him around the hip, and Teuvo, despite himself, joined him in bed for the night.

 

“We should do this again, yes.” Petr decided, his arm draped over Teuvo as the Finn rested on his chest.

 

“Get another shutout,” Teuvo smirked, and enjoyed the rumbling feeling of Petr’s laughter beneath him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Teuvo snuck back to his room the next morning, an amused Sebastian Aho was waiting outside holding the Xbox they used on the road.

 

“Busy night, Teukka?” the bastard had the nerve to grin, his eyes pointedly staring at the marks on Teuvo’s neck.

 

Teuvo felt at the hickeys Petr had left, smiling broadly as they ached. Aho rolled his eyes. They entered Teuvo's room and set up for FIFA, as tradition demanded. When Teuvo checked his messages to see a message from Petr asking him to come over after team dinner that night, well... his smirk sent Sepe into a fit of chirps that did nothing to wipe his satisfaction away. 

 

Fuck, he loved the playoffs.


End file.
